


Green Sparks and Golden Robes

by Anonymous



Series: Autistic Wizard Boyfriends [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Magic, Autistic Chara, Autistic Character, Autistic Kageyama Tobio, Autistic Tsukishima Kei, Established Relationship, M/M, Mahoutokoro (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ukai-sensei is teaching defence against the dark arts classes non-verbal spells. The two autistic wizards in the class are living for this moment.
  Tobs, Ily for HCing the original modern autistic AU with me so have a present





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlitImagination](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlitImagination/gifts).



> Note: To keep to what would be a canon universe, they do not attend Hogwarts, but attend Mahoutokoro School of Magic, the Japanese school. The information for it can be found [here](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Mahoutokoro_School_of_Magic).

Tsukishima listened intently to Ukai-sensei, the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Mahoutokoro, demonstrating a brand new non-verbal spell. The whole class was staring in awe as he completed it, making a dummy go flying back and smashing against the wall. Tsukishima had learned it three weeks ago in a break between classes.  
  
He wondered briefly if he should volunteer to go first to try the spell out; shock the rest of the his fellow first years, and a small smirk covered his lips. That sounded _exactly_ what Tsukishima wanted to do.  
  
So he waited in silence for Ukai-sensei to turn around, asking who wanted to try the non-verbal spell first.  
  
Tsukishima raised his hand, casually, trying to make it look like he wasn’t trying too hard. No other hands went up and Ukai raised his eyebrow. Tsukishima _never_ volunteered.  
  
So, naturally, he ushered Tsukishima up to the middle of the classroom. Tsukishima flicked his wand a little, feeling the power rushing through it. A few green sparks flickered out the end, and two or three of the first years made a soft _ohhh_ as he smiled.  
  
Ukai used his wand to draw the dummy back into the centre of the room and Tsukishima took his stance. He didn’t wait for Ukai to give him any prompts or instructions. His wand danced through the air in a V shape, he turned, and he focused entirely on his wand and the power rushing through it.  
  
The dummy slammed so hard into the wall it broke, and Tsukishima stood up straight. He closed his eyes and pushed his glasses back up his nose. Turning, Tsukishima grinned at Ukai, who’s mouth had dropped open in amazement.  
  
Students were murmuring, nudging each other.  
  
_That was stronger than Ukai-sensei's!  
__Tsukishima can do spells that strong?!  
Remind me again to never piss him off.  
  
_ But Tsukishima wasn’t watching the other students. Or rather, he was watching _one_ student. Kageyama Tobio, at the back of the group, stepped away to the side to give himself personal space… rather like what Tsukishima did on the other side of the group.  
  
His boyfriend wasn’t amazed, his boyfriend wasn’t smiling, and his boyfriend looked _pissed off_. Tsukishima smirked. He cleared his throat.  
  
“Kageyama, you think you can do better?”  
  
“I _know_ I can do better.”  
  
Kageyama stalked into the centre of the room and Tsukishima strayed to his usual spot – three feet away from the left of the group. Kageyama enchanted the dummy to fix itself and then copied Tsukishima movement for movement.  
  
His wand movements were much harsher, as thought his wand were trying to rip the air apart. The dummy didn’t move, and Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, only to jump back with the rest of the students as it shattered into the wall, at a much higher destruction rate to Tsukishima’s attempt.  
  
Tsukishima scowled and Ukai clapped his hands. “Alright, alright!”  
  
The murmurs stopped and Tsukishima watched Kageyama as he returned to where he stood – three feet away from the right side of the group.  
  
“Tsukishima… Kageyama.”  
  
The two students bowed and stared at the floor as they felt Ukai’s eyes on them.  
  
“When did you two learn non verbal spells?”  
  
The two autistic wizards stood up, glancing at each other. Kageyama looked away. Tsukishima saw his foot tapping on the floor, stimming himself, and Tsukishima sighed.  
  
Time to take one for the team.  
  
“We sat at lunch one day and learned some, Sensei. We were getting bored with the non-verbal spells we’d already mastered where the rest of the class were lagging behind, so we did extended study. We also managed to learn most verbal spells you’ve already taught us as non-verbal ones.”  
  
Tsukishima was aware of a few of his fellow students flinching, but he didn’t care. He was blunt. They should be used to it.  
  
Ukai-sensei watched them both with a careful eye and then his eyes flickered down to stare at their robes. Tsukishima looked down, eyes widening to see the pale pink of cherry blossoms fade and become more yellow. The colour shimmered as the robe moved and Tsukishima couldn’t help the smile on his face. He made a soft hum in his throat, stimming his throat as it vibrated and he looked over at Kageyama, who was staring at his own robes in disbelief.  
  
“Congratulations, gentlemen.” Ukai-sensei smiled at them both and Tsukishima bowed.  
  
“Now, who wants to try the non-verbal spell next?”  
  
Tsukishima waited for the class to be distracted before he edge his way around the back of the ground of students, finally making his way to stand next to Kageyama. Their hands found each others and they stood in silence, squeezing each other.  
  
Kageyama was making a soft _aaaaaaaa_ under his breath, and Tsukishima smiled. He had to admit, even when he found his own stims annoying, Kageyama’s could be seen as adorable.  
  
He leant down, pressing a gentle kiss to Kageyama’s temple, and they stood in silence, scrutinising the rest of their class as they failed and failed at the non-verbal spells.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Stimming** \- Self-stimulatory behavior, also known as stimming and self-stimulation, is the repetition of physical movements, sounds, or repetitive movement of objects common in individuals with developmental disabilities, but most prevalent in people with autistic spectrum disorders. Common stimming behaviors (sometimes called stims) include hand flapping, rocking, head banging, repeating noises or words, snapping fingers, and spinning objects. Stimming is almost always a symptom of autism, but it is also regarded as part of some non-autistic individuals' behavioral patterns. Stimming can, in some cases, be a self-injurious behavior. Common forms of these behaviors include head-banging, hand-biting, and excessive self-rubbing and scratching.


End file.
